New Transitions
by TiredAfterALongDayOfReadingFan
Summary: Beatrice Prior has been through fourteen foster homes in three years. Abused, bullied, and torn down. Her family's death and Peter have weighed down on her. Just when she's about to give up she comes to a new home. Could she be safe with all these nice people or will one of her new foster brothers Eric ruin it for her? What happens when Peter comes back? 4Tris
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Abuse in this chapter.**

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Now Beatrice, this house was kind enough to take you in at the last minute. Don't cause trouble like you normally do. We are running out of foster homes that are available," my social worker, Jeanine Mathews, threatens.

I get frustrated with her words but I try not to show my anger. I always tell them the truth about why I get kicked out of the houses but no one ever believes me. Why would they? I'm just another foster girl with no family. Nobody wants me. No one cares for me. I cringe when I think of my last foster house. The words that they said to me. The aches from where they beat me are still burning whenever I move at all.

Flashback

 _I walk as fast as I can home from school. My teacher had me stay late to talk about the work that I need to catch up on. I didn't pay any attention though. I won't be here long enough to even memorize all my teachers' names. There is no way I will be here long enough to catch up on work. I have already been here for five weeks. For me that is a long time. But I know it won't last. I am just waiting for the moment when I have my suitcase in my hand with Jeanine glaring at me as we move on once again._

 _I know being late will be a huge problem in this house. I am supposed to make dinner every night so that when my foster father comes home it will be ready. Tonight though I pray that maybe he had to stay late like he sometimes does._

 _As I come to my current house I know I am not that lucky. My foster father's car is parked in the driveway. I walk into the door quickly and just hopes this all ends soon._

 _I'm greeted with the furious expression of my foster father's face. "Where have you been, you little bitch? We went through this. When I have been at work all day I expect a cooked meal ready. Instead I come home after a long day only to find that no dinner is ready and you aren't home."_

 _"I am so sorry. I had to stay after school to talk to the teacher because she wants to help me catch up." I knew that was the wrong thing to say when I see him practically seething. I feel the punch and I fall to the ground. I cover my face as the beating continued._

 _"LIAR! No one would ever waste their time on you," Punch. "You are worthless," Punch. "Less than human," Kick. "A piece of trash," Punch. "You must have been out with some boy, you little slut," Kick. "_ _YOU MUST Have payed him to," Kick. "after all no one would willingly want to do anything with you," Punch. "you are too hideous_ _after_ _all."_

 _Tears come to my eyes. Everything I hear him say I have heard before but it doesn't make it hurt any less._

 _This continues on and with each kick and punch I seem to be able to think less and less. I knew it wouldn't be long before I passed out. When I started seeing black dots in my eyes I welcomed them. I knew this meant all the pain would stop soon and I would be free. Right before I gave into the darkness I heard sirens in the background and knew I was almost safe._

Flashback ended

There is a small part of me that hopes that this house will be different but I doubt it. Ever since my family died I have been to fourteen other homes in three years. For some reason or another I always leave. The longest I've stayed at a house is three and a half months.

I nod my head in response to Jeanine as the front door opens and a women comes out. "Oh you must be Beatrice and Jeanine. I'm Valerie."

I wince at the name Beatrice. The name reminds me of my past, which I'm trying to forget. It hurts too much to remember. The day my family died, the day I almost died, and the worst year of my life because of HIM.

I pull myself out of my dark thoughts and go in and sit down when she invites us in. We sit at what appears to be the dining room table and I introduce myself. "It's Tris actually."

Jeanine glares at me and Valerie either ignores her or doesn't see as she smiles in reply. "Nice to meet you, Tris." Her smile seems genuine. One of the homes I was in was run by a women who always smiled and it seemed fake. It creeped me out. I think her name was Joanna. I nod and return her smile with a slight one of my own.

I'm not a big talker. In fact I only talk when I absolutely have to. I used to talk all the time but it stopped after that year. I stopped doing a lot of things that summer. Talking…Eating…Sleeping. My parents and brother knew something was wrong but when I refused to talk about it they didn't pressure me.

In some ways I wish they would have forced me to talk. So I could tell them what was wrong. So maybe they could help. But that was a selfish thought.

As I hear Valerie and Jeanine talking I look around. I notice this house is well organized and makes you feel like you're a part of the family. I see lots of pictures with kids and a man who I am assuming is her husband. I can tell they are well off but they don't seem to flaunt their money like some people would.

Jeanine's voice calling me by my full name breaks me out of my thoughts. "I have to leave so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

I want to glare at her. No matter how many times I correct her she still doesn't call me Tris. I think she does it on purpose. It wouldn't surprise me. As much as I want to glare I refrain. My parents taught me better than that and even though they are gone I still want to respect their wishes.

Jeanine turns to Valerie when she sees that I am not planning on responding. "I have my cell phone with me if you need me."

"I doubt that will be necessary but I will keep that in mind," Valerie responds. I look at her and smile to show my gratitude. She doesn't say anything but grabs my hand and squeezes it in reply. Immediately tears come to my eyes. That was so similar to something my mother used to do I can't help it. I push my tears back though because I refuse to seem weak.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jeanine mutters under her breath as she leaves.

"Nice lady," Valerie sarcastically says. We both laugh at that.

We sit and talk for a while just getting to know each other. Valerie makes me feel comfortable and speaks to me almost like how my mom used to. It's painful but it's also nice in some ways. We talk for so long that neither of us notice that it's almost dinner time until a group of nine people come in.

Valerie and I stand up and turn towards them as they look at me confused. I blush slightly. I don't like attention on myself. "Oh. I didn't realize it was so late. This is Tris. She is going to be staying here."

Everyone acknowledges me in some form of "hi."

"Really guys? You can't even introduce yourselves?" Valerie glares.

"Sorry. I'm Christina. Four, Zeke, Uriah, Eric, and I live here. Will, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene don't live here but are over ALL the time. Zeke and Uriah are twins, Will is my boyfriend, Shauna is dating Zeke, Lynn is Shauna's older sister and Marlene is dating Uriah."

"Okay. My name is Tris."

"Nice to meet you Tris. Not to be rude or anything but I am starving. Where is dinner?" Uriah asks. Marlene slaps him for the rude comment but Valerie answers anyway.

"Amar should be here anytime. So calm down." Just as she replies a man who I assume is Amar walks through the door with a few boxes of pizza.

"Hey guys. Who wants pizza?" Uriah grabs the boxes from him. Amar stops what he's doing when he notices me. "You must be Beatrice. I am Amar. Nice to meet you."

"Tris, actually. Nice to meet you too."

"Okay now that everyone is officially introduced let's all start eating," Valerie instructs.

"I think some of us have," everyone turns to look at Shauna in confusion until we notice Uriah eating. Everyone laughs.

"What? I told you all I'm hungry."

"You know the sad thing is I'm not even surprised anymore," Zeke's comment makes everyone laugh even harder and Uriah's face is bright red.

I'm surprised at how comfortable I feel here and am a little worried. What happens when I leave? What if they don't like me? What if it turns out bad?

I look around when I feel someone's eyes on me and find Eric looking at me with an evil smirk on his face. He is the only one I don't feel comfortable around and I start to get a bad feeling. Maybe this house isn't so great after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV**

As we were eating dinner I couldn't help but be fascinated with Tris. We almost never have a new foster sibling so it makes me wonder why Amar and Valerie decided to take her in. The house we stay in is very big but having so many people makes it seem crowded.

When I first came here five years ago it was only Eric. Eric and I have never, and I assume will, never get along. With what I've seen he seems to only care about himself and does anything to get there. He doesn't care who he hurts along the way. After a few weeks Zeke and Uriah came here and they really made the place more enjoyable. They are probably the two funniest guys I've ever met and although they are often incredibly annoying I'm grateful to them. They both helped me get out of my shell and slowly return to the living. Lastly, Christina came about eight months ago.

None of us are adopted though. One way or another we all landed in foster care. I lived in three homes before I finally settled here. Each kid who lives here is in the foster care. We won't get adopted though. Amar says that we will live here until we are out of the system. I don't need a certificate to say I belong to this family. I know I do. Or at least that's what they keep reminding me. I don't understand them though. Who would want me? I come with way too much baggage and there isn't anything special about me.

I knew Tris was different. I could see it. The first thing I noticed when I looked at her was her amazing body and perfect features. From a distance I could see how sexy and beautiful she is. I notice the way her hips move slightly when she walks. I notice when she bites her lip as a habit when she is deep in thought or nervous. I love the way she blushes whenever someone compliments her or says something not completely innocent. You could see the hardness in her face and the pain in her eyes that seem to go on for miles. It makes me want to know what her story is but I wouldn't dare ask.

Even after living here for years only Amar, Zeke, and Valerie know my story and it took me a while to open up to them. I don't tell many people for fear of them judging me or even worse pitying me.

Besides knowing how difficult it is to tell someone their past I still hope she will tell me. I can tell by her body language and her facial expressions that she can take care of herself. That doesn't make me want to protect her any less. I want to take away the pain in her eyes. I want to protect her from any future threats to her.

"Four… **Four…** FOUR… **FOUR."**

I snap my head in the direction of my best friend Zeke. He has an amused expression on his face that makes me believe he must have been trying to get my attention for a while. "What?"

I see his eyes flick in the direction of Tris and I knew I have been caught. He must have seen me stare at her. "So, Tris huh?"

I don't respond. I know by experience it will just encourage him more. Besides there wasn't much I could say. I hear him laugh quietly and roll my eyes. It's moments like these where I wish Zeke didn't know me so well.

"It looks like Eric noticed her too," Zeke says with what I assume is concern in his voice.

I turn my attention to Eric and feel my hands make fists without warning. I see him staring at Tris with a similar expression to a predator that finds its prey.

What makes me angrier and almost go punch him in the face is Tris's reaction. I notice that she looks uncomfortable by the continuous wiggling under his intense gaze. I also see her subtlety moving her chair closer to Christina who sits across from Eric.

I've seen what Eric does to people and I won't let him hurt Tris. I won't let him treat her like he does his other female 'companions'. I made a mental note to pay extra close attention to both of them…not that I wasn't already planning on watching Tris…To help her settle in, of course.

At least that's the only reason I will admit…yet.

 **Two hours later…**

"Dude, how do you always manage to win?" Zeke asked me after a videogame. He hits me on the back and I cringe.

Even without the scars I don't like being touched, especially on the back. It brings back too many memories of my father beating me and being stuffed in a closet for days at a time with no food.

"Sorry," Zeke apologizes when he realizes what he did, but I shrug him off not wanting to think too much about it. Instead I bring the conversation back to the original topic.

"I don't know I just do," I respond.

"One day I will beat you, count on it," Zeke promised.

"Sure. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

He brushes me off and I realize he has already started to play another game by himself. I laugh quietly. I have never lost in that game to anyone and somehow he still thinks he has a chance. In some ways I admire his persistence. Sometimes I wish I could be more like my friends who are always so carefree and happy.

As I'm heading to my room I see Tris standing in the hall with her bag, looking confused. I come up behind her, "You want some help?"

I am surprised by my offer but don't want to take it back. She seems to break through me and I haven't even said two sentences to her. I've simply watched her react and speak at dinner and find myself wanting to open up to her.

I seem to startle her as I see her jump and turn around to face me. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Um, I just came from Christina's room and don't exactly know where my room is."

She blushes as she says this and I find that even more intriguing. "Yeah. I can see that. This house is like a maze some days."

She laughs slightly and I feel pride with knowing I was the one to make that beautiful sound come out. Whoa…did I just think that. This girl brings out a new side and for some reason I don't regret that thought because I know it's true.

I grab her bag and lead her to the spare bedroom. "You don't have to take my bag. I can take it."

Her reaction surprises me. I have never met a girl who would object to me offering to help. "It's no problem."

I hear her huff in response and I see her open her mouth to comment before closing it. She must have thought better than to object. She's right too. I would never have let her take her own bag when I can help. I bring her to her room and drop her bag on the floor.

I turn around to leave before she stops me, "Thank you. Good night."

I smile and am thankful that I've already turned around so she can't see the blush that appears on my face. "Good night."

I walk to my room thinking about Tris. As I'm almost down the hall I see Eric standing there at his doorway. He must have seen the whole thing.

"New girl, huh. Think I might have to get to know her if you seem to see something in her."

I am furious at what I know he implies, "Leave her alone."

He chuckles, "Or what?"

"Or we will have a problem."

Eric is a well-built man and could take most people in a fight but I know he can't beat me. I've fought him enough time to know although he has strength his technique is lacking.

He once again chuckles and turns back inside to his room and closes his door.

I really hope he does what I say but I'm pretty sure he won't get the hint. He's way too arrogant for his own good.

Just have to watch even more closely than I originally would. Eric never lets something go that he could use against me.

 **Sorry I know this chapter isn't the best but I had to start somewhere. Next chapter will have bonding and people's pasts will be revealed. Thanks for all the feedback. It makes me happy to know that people are reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An:** **Read the last announcement to participate in the vote.**

 **Tris POV**

The familiar beeping wakes me up from the small amount of sleep I managed to get. I roll over and turn my alarm off and get out of bed.

After my usual morning routine I head into the kitchen to get myself something to eat. After only getting lost once in this huge house I finally find the kitchen. I'm surprised to see that Valerie appears to be cooking for everyone and Amar and Christina are talking at one end of the table.

I hesitate on where to sit for a minute. In my experience the foster families don't like it when you seem to be too much trouble or seem to get in the way. Just as I decide to sit at the opposite end of the table Christina calls out to me.

I turn my head in her direction. "I didn't know you were up. You must be like me. I can never sleep late in the morning. Everyone else at this house take forever to get up. I swear you could probably drag a herd of elephants through the house and they wouldn't even move. But even with how hard it is to get up everyone is always up by eight. It's a rule. I'm okay with it although some of the boys would rather sleep all day. It's easiest to get Uriah up. All you have to do is tell him that food is ready and he would jump up and be in the kitchen. I always thought…"

Amar cuts her off in a teasing matter. "Christina, breathe. Why don't you allow the girl to sit down and eat before you start telling her of every single detail of us."

I send him an appreciative glance. To be honest as nice as Christina is it will probably take a while to get used to her non-stop talking.

"Oh right. Sorry. Sometimes I forget not everyone is as talkative as me. Come sit next to me. Everyone will be up soon and then we will all eat together."

I change my direction in order to sit next to her. She starts talking immediately after and again goes off.

Soon I hear people enter the kitchen and look up to see everyone else awake. They all sit down. Uriah sits down next to me and everyone seems to find their place. I get a little jealous at this. Everyone seems to just be so used to it here and know where to go. They seem to have an actual spot and place in this family and that hasn't been something I've had since my family died.

I glance around the table and look at everything going on. I see Zeke and Uriah talking, Four is listening to the brothers and they pull him into the conversation sometimes. I notice Christina is once again chatting with Amar, Valerie is still cooking. Lastly, I notice Eric just sitting at the end of the table. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Breakfast is ready." Valerie calls out as she puts all the food she made on the table. I'm surprised at how much she made. There seems to be everything out.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Uriah announces with a dramatic hand gesture. A lot of the table rolls their eyes at him.

People begin to grab for things and put stuff on their plate. I just watch everyone else getting food, not sure what to do.

"Here, Tris. I remember when I first got here. It took some time to get used to but don't worry I'm sure it'll seem easier soon," Zeke assures me as he passes me a plate of eggs.

I know he is just trying to help. I'm relieved of that. But, I can't help but think that he's wrong about me getting used to it. I doubt I'll be here long enough.

 **One hour later…**

After everyone finishes breakfast and helps to clean up we separate. Amar and Valerie leave and say they will be gone for a while. Eric also seems to disappear to which I was extremely glad.

I still feel like something is off with him. I noticed at breakfast when he wasn't glaring at people he seemed to be glaring at me with an expression I wasn't sure of. It wasn't exactly anger but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Everyone else goes into the living room and shortly I notice the others that were here yesterday arrive. They all let themselves in which again seemed weird to me.

This house wasn't like the others I've been in. They seemed nicer for the most part and more excepting. At breakfast there weren't many moments where people weren't trying to include me in their conversation. I feel safer here and more at home and that thought scares me more than anything.

I can't let that happen. I know I'm going to be here long and can't get too attached. I have to be careful.

"We should play a game," Shauna volunteers.

Everyone seems to agree and we all sit in a circle and decide to start with playing never have I ever. When the beer is brought out I hesitantly take one.

"Okay everyone let's get started," Christina announces.

I interrupt, "Um…How do you play?"

Everyone turned to look at me and most had a look of shock on their face. It made me feel weird.

"We go in a circle and someone says something they haven't done. Whoever has takes a sip of their drink," Four calmly explains.

I am extremely thankful. Even before my family died I didn't have many friends and we never played any of these games before. I was happy that Four didn't make a big deal though. He also seemed to shift the attention away from me.

"I'll start," Uriah speaks up.

"Wait why do you get to start? You always start." Zeke whine.

"Exactly. I ALWAYS start. It's probably because of how awesome I am."

Everyone laughs at that. "Uriah I love you but you are in no ways awesome," Marlene corrects.

Uriah looks at her with a wounded look, "I'm still starting. Never have I ever…ate ketchup by itself."

Weirdly enough Zeke, Christina, and Lynn all took a sip of their drink. "Never have I ever…jumped into a pool," Marlene continues.

I take a sip of my drink and Will does too.

After a few turns I learn some weird things. I learn that Four has never been out of the state, Christina has never gone a week without shopping, Marlene has only ever kissed Uriah, and Will won every academic contest he has been in.

Before I knew it everyone was looking at me. I knew that it was my turn but I have no idea what to say. I don't trust anyone yet and doubt I ever will. I can't let them know anything that they can use against me.

"Never have I ever…had a pet."

Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke all took a sip at that. I breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later and everyone seems to be bored of this game, including me. There is only so many things that you can use before it just becomes repetitive and boring. Christina volunteers that we play truth or dare and almost everyone agrees. I noticed Four looks hesitant to play as well and wondered why. I don't want to play because I am afraid to reveal too much but I silently wonder if Four might have the same reason. I guess I will find out.

"Okay…Tris. Truth or dare?" Christina questions.

 **AN : I didn't put many turns of the game in. I know some people like to read all of that and some people don't so I'll leave it up to all of you. I have lots of ideas. Some are funny and some are serious but you get to decide.** **Vote whether you want me to put all the turns of truth or dare in or only include a few.** **Leave a review to let me know. If I don't get enough votes I'll choose what to do.**

 **VOTE  
VOTE**

 **VOTE**


End file.
